1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor packages and fabrication methods thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having a shield and a fabrication method of the semiconductor package.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of electronic industries, electronic products are required to have light weight, small size, high speed and multi-function and accordingly semiconductor packages of the electronic products are developed towards high operational speed, high element density, high complexity and integration of multi-functional electronic elements such as biological, optical, mechanical, electo-mechanical and magnetic elements on a circuit board.
Since semiconductor packages are arranged in a high density, electromagnetic interference (EMI) easily occurs between the semiconductor packages. Accordingly, EMI shields are usually disposed at outsides of the semiconductor packages to protect the semiconductor packages against EMI.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show such a conventional semiconductor package 1. Referring to the left side of FIG. 1B, at least an electronic element 11 is disposed on a substrate 10. An EMI shield 12 is attached to the substrate 10 through a conductive adhesive layer 122 and a receiving space 110 is formed between the shield 12 and the substrate 10 for receiving the electronic element 11. However, referring to the right side of FIG. 1B, since the fabrication process of the semiconductor package 1′ lacks a positioning function, the shield easily deviates from the desired position, thus reducing the product yield.
To overcome the above-describe drawback, a semiconductor package 2 that has an EMI shield and a positioning function is provided, which is shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B. Referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, an electronic element 21 is disposed on a substrate 20 and an EMI shield 22 is attached to the substrate 20. The substrate 20 has a plurality of positioning holes 220 for positioning the shield 22. A receiving space 210 is formed between the shield 22 and the substrate 20 for receiving the electronic element 21. However, the available wiring space on the substrate 20 is reduced due to the formation of the positioning holes 220. Therefore, a larger-sized substrate 20 is required to provide sufficient wiring space, thus increasing the cost and the overall size of the semiconductor package.
Therefore, it is an urgent issue to solve the above-described drawbacks.